Devils Nest (A Romance)
by Zhebill
Summary: Living at the Devils Nest has always been a pickle, but once Greed starts showing affection towards Martel Christmas gets interesting


**Devils Nest (A Romance)**

 **(I do not own FMA or any of its characters. This is just a fanfic for viewers pleasure.)**

The Devils nest was how it always was, loud and over crowded. Dorochet and Lao were busy helping with the bar while Martel got every one their orders. Greed, (of course :/) was playing poker with a few other women and a few (drunken) men. How the days flew by.

Soon it was December 20th, and the whole household was getting ready for Christmas.

"Dorochet! Where the heck did you put the ornaments?!"

"No one told me to get the ornaments Martel!"

Basically it was a mess. It took the group several hours to go get a tree, get ornaments to put on it, and then set up the whole thing. I'm the end the group was satisfied.

"Hey Lao," Dorochet said, " I have an idea, we both have seen Greed eyeing Martel. We need something planned before Christmas Eve!"

And with that they set up a plan.

 **December 21st**

Martel opened her eyes. She just woke up from a terrible night. She checked her clock, "Ugh, 5 AM again!" She whispered angrily to herself.

She knew none of the others were awake, or so she thought as she walked into the kitchen. She started making herself some breakfast when she felt someone was watching her. She turned around and saw Greed sitting in a nearby chair, watching her as though nothing was creepy about that.

"Um...Greed, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." He said smoothly.

Martel knew he was an ass but didn't say anything, after all, he had saved her from Laboratory 5. She soon finished her breakfast and went to grab a book from her room when Greed blocked the entrance.

"What do you say I buy you a drink later on?" Greed said coyly.

"I'm fine thanks. Plus, this is your bar." She replied.

Greed rolled his eyes, "Can I get you a drink later on?"

"Maybe. I'm busy trying get a book so I can read." She replied coldly. She was done having to deal with Greeds cockiness and wanted some time when she could relax and read a bit.

"Suit yourself." Greed said as he moved out of the way.

It was late, and Greed was frustrated. "Why can't she just take a hint?" He thought as he pouted in his room. Greed didn't exactly love Martel at the moment but he did want her. He was, Greed after all. Greed moped in his room thinking about Martel. She wasn't like other girls, of course, she was a chimaera. But, she never acted silly or weak like most of the girls he had met. She wasn't weak at all in fact, she was lean and well toned, you could see the outlines of a six pack through her tank top. "In fact," Greed thought, "She never has cared about someone else's opinion on her, she just does what she wants."

Greed smiled at the thought of Martel, he was going to find some way to make her his, and before Christmas Eve!

 **December 22nd**

Martel sighed. It was time to go Christmas shopping. "Oh goodie," she thought sarcastically, "Another excuse to see what terrible gifts might scar me for life" she thought as she remembered last years Christmas. Sure, it was ok, until she had to open Greeds gift. She dreaded this every year. She knew Greed had started to like her, she knew he was trying to "hint" her about it but it was WAY to obvious to her and the rest of the gang. Plus, Christmas isn't even the worst holiday. It's Valentine's Day by a long shot. Last Valentine's Day Greed gave her the worst thing imaginable. I can't tell you how bad it was but you can guess.

"And it's only going to get worse" Martel thought as she started buying things for her friends. She got Dorochet a dog sweater (as a joke) and a new sword. She got Lao a few utility things so his hammer wouldn't get out of shape, Bido a new cloak, and she just got Greed cash. Besides, he's Greed he wants everything, he can buy something himself.

By the time she got home, everyone had finished their Christmas shopping, which was good because it would be boring without her friends. She looked at Greed and started to think. "I've never noticed how handsome he is." She thought, "No! Why am I thinking this?! Greed is a pimpish bastard! A player! Even if he has good looks, he is a pimp! I don't love him and I never will!" But of course, a tiny voice in the back of her head was saying yes, even if he was a cocky bastard she still liked him.

Martel was tired after a long day of shopping and joking around with her friends. She went into the bathroom, locked the door, (with all 3 locks) and turned the shower faucet on. Finally. A nice, hot shower to take away all her worries. The water was very warm, and the mirrors started to fog up. It was a nice bathroom, with two big showers with glass doors that never fogged (unless you wanted them to, they had settings on them) and a lot of space left for three sinks and a toilet. The gang didn't living in exact luxury or anything but they had quite a bit of money.

Martel was bored. Humming was not an option since she didn't really like to many songs and the ones she did like were way to hard for her to sing. She looked around the room, looking for nothing particular until she noticed her clothes were missing. She didn't understand how anyone could be so quiet and unlock the door, slip into the room, and steal her clothes. "Not funny!" She thought as she looked around the room for any hiding spots. She decided to get out of the shower, wrap her towel around her and search for them.

She almost had no luck, until she saw a hiding spot with her clothes in it. She put her clothes on until she saw a note in the hiding spot. _You know, you look pretty good in the shower._

Greed!

"Dammit!" She said under her breath. "Good thing the glass was fogged up" she thought as she quickly put her clothes on, and went out the back door, to avoid Greed, who luckily wasn't outside. Martel decided to get out of that shop for awhile.

 **December 23rd**

Martel didn't get back to the Devils Nest until 3 AM the next morning. Lao, Bido, and Dorochet were worried. They knew Greed was an ass and tryed to hit on her occasionally, but they never knew she would get this mad about it. When she finally returned,(through the back door again) she felt the head of Laos hammer rest on her neck. "It's me dammit!" She yelled at Lao, who soon got Bido and Dorochet. Greed didn't wake up to greet her, which was a relief to Martel. After greeting them they all went back to bed.

"Dammit!" Greed thought as he lay in bed, pretending to sleep when he heard the rest of the gang embrace after Martel came back. He knew he was perverted for going in the bathroom while she was taking a shower. But he didn't see her, as the glass door was fogged up. He decided he would go see Martel after the rest of the gang went to sleep.

It was at least an hour after her friends went to bed when Martel woke up from a normal nightmare about the civil war. She still thought she could hear the echoes of land mines exploding until her thoughts were cut off by a voice.

"Are you okay?" Greed asked

"what are you doing here? Exspecialy since you came in the bathroom while I was showering!" Martel replied icily.

"It was a joke, I never actually saw you" he said, " but seriously what's the matter?"

"Just nightmares about the civil war. Nothing new" she replied, strangely comforted by Greed, his lean silhouette in the door frame. Greed walked over to Martel and hugged her tightly. Martel could feel his breath against her neck.

"If you want me to stay here I can." He said, "You don't need to be afraid of me, I only mess with you because I care"

Hearing those words Martel understood more. He didn't mean to be rude, he just wanted attention.

"Ugh you can stay." She said, with a hint of quiet laughter.

They layed down in the bed, with Greeds big, protective arms wrapped around her. She could feel his breath on her neck as she lay there, wondering if this homologous was really that bad.

 **December 24th**

"Ok this is it Lao," Dorochet said, " we need to make this trap for them perfect, I can tell they are closer, they haven't argued at all today!"

"I know! Isn't it strange? In a nice way? Hopefully this works". **************

Greed glanced at Martel, remembering the night before, the way she looked at him, and how he could feel her breath against his chest. He was finally getting close to her. And he didn't want that to change. He loved her, even if she was part snake.

Martel had to go get more food for the bar and the kitchen. "Does anyone want to come with me to the store?" She asked. Dorochet, Lao, and Bido stared at Greed. Greed got the message and volunteered to go to the store.

" You know," he said, "Why do you always act like you hate me? I know part of you likes me."

"maybe." She said as she looked around the store.

"Oh come on! You know you do!" Greed said as they exited the store and walked to the Devils Nest. Once Martel got done putting the food away she realized no one else was home but Greed and her.

Greed walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her "You know you do" he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Martel wasn't mad, but she didn't think he would do this. So, she didn't do anything except move her head farther away from him. He still kept leaning in closer until she finally just gave up and kissed him. This time it was a passionate kiss. She felt his tongue move into her mouth, which she replied with the same thing. The kiss lasted about a minute longer until Martel broke it off to go clean the bar.

Later that night she ate steak and potatoes with the gang and wondered why the Gang weren't home when she and Greed got back, but she never asked.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed" she said, as she walked towards her room. "Goodnight Martel" the gang said as she walked off.

Martel heard sounds of guns and screams. Blood stained the desert ground as the ishbalans attacked. Martel awoke with a jolt to realize Greed sleeping beside her.

"what the..." she said quietly, but then Greed began to stir.

"what are you doing?" Martel asked.

"I came to check on you awhile ago to see you sweating and mumbling in your sleep. So, I layed down next to you and that seemed to help a little bit until you woke me up."

"Oh um, sorry"

"it's ok Martel"

Greed and Martel then went back to sleep, Greed holding her tightly and she held him back.

 **December 25th Christmas Eve**

Greed and Martel woke up together, it wasn't early yet it wasn't but late. "Ugh I got to get up" Martel thought as she tried to free herself from Greeds arms. Which was impossible considering he was the ultimate sheild. "Five more minutes." He said as he then started holding her tighter.

When the two arrived at breakfast everyone was already there. "Strange" Martel thought as she ate some of the pancakes.

"Where were you guys yesterday?" Greed asked Dorochet, Bido, and Lao

"Oh no where speciall." Dorochet said, "we just decided to go out to eat. Besides you said we had the 24th and 25th off.

"True." Greed replied.

For most of the afternoon the gang cooked a Christmas dinner. When it was all ready, they sat down and ate every last bite of the food. They wanted the dinner over so they could open the presents.

Once everyone had a mug of beer they opened there presents. Everyone loved the gifts they got. Bido was really enjoying the new cloak, since his old one was in tatters. Greed even enjoyed his gift. Martel got a new knife from Dorochet, a cloak fro Bido (They called each other twins), gun ammunition from Lao, and a leather jacket from Greed. (Thank god it wasn't embarrassing).

Soon it was time for bed. But, before anyone went to bed Dorochet had a trick up his sleeve.

"Before we go to bed I have a great game we can play" Dorochet announced," two people get blindfolded and the rest of us choose a certain spot in the room for you to stand. Once we say go you try to find each other. But no peeking! And make sure to be as quiet as you can!"

" Heh! I bet none of you can beat me at this game!" Greed said, not knowing of what was going to happen

"Hey Greed," Lao said," you should go up against Martel to make the game fair, considering you both have never played"

"Fair enough" Greed replied.

After Greed and Martel where blindfolded Bido quietly put a thing of mistletoe on the ceiling fan. Dorochet and Lao spun Martel and Greed 10 times and the put them right next to each other.

"begin...NOW!" Dorochet yelled.

Martel and Greed stuck out their arms slowly, and jutted each other in the side.

"What..." Martel said as she and Greed took off their blind folds to see the rest of the gang smiling creepily.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Martel asked looking at them still. She then looked carefully at their eyes, which were darting upwards. She and Greed both looked up at the ceiling, to see the mistletoe dangling above them.

Greed was furious, " Is this some kind of sick joke?! What where you guys thinking?! Why on eart-"

But he was cut off, from Martel leaning in and kissing him.

Later that night while Martel was just getting in bed Greed walked in and lauded down next to her. Martel came up to him and straddled him sitting on his lap. He took off her tank top while she took off his shirt. He started kissing her neck, and she ran her hands down his chest. She felt his breath on her and he felt her breath on him as the moved up ananda down in a swaying movement. They kissed and she bit his tongue, which he surprisingly jumped back a little bit he liked it. They stayed like this for awhile and things calmed down a little bit.

" You know I love you" Martel whispered

"I know," he replied, and he wrapped his arms around her, still nibbling on her neck and ear.

They layed there for the rest of the night. Wondering how this ever happened, and so quickly. You might even say it was a Christmas miracle.

END

\- [1 ]


End file.
